The dawn of a new adventure
by Mr.Buck Buck
Summary: It is time to head out and rescue the princess. But on the way towards the flander trail, a small voice echoes through the desert beckoning for helping. Find out if Team balandor will save them, Now.


White Knight Chronicles

Chapter 7: The Dawn of New Allies!

Disclaimer: By now you guys/girls should know the deal. I don't own anything from WKC's 1 or 2 blah blah blah. (Side Note: William Vermillion's Voice is played by Micah Solusod. Lol kidding I'm playing myself. Slight Spoiler Alerts! The voices of both the new characters are voice acted by Maxey Whitehead as "Nao" and Laura Bailey as "Dawn". Lol, again just kidding, but how cool would it be if they we're actually voice acting my Fanfiction.) Thank You and Enjoy.

We now pick up where we last lifted off with Team Balandor just barely making it out of the sand maze in one piece. Luckily, Princess Cisna had displayed some sort of power and was able to unlock the power of the White Knight's Shield. This turn of events helped in aid of our escape. Unfortunately, as the battle was won, Princess Cisna had been abducted once again by the magi while our guard was down. With the princess kidnapped and our new course set towards the bunker load caverns, Leonard extends his hand to Kara in need of help to rescue Cisna. She accepts Leonard's offer and is now our new traveling companion. Kara seeks revenge on the man who killed her sister, Belcitane. Kara is a strong addition to the team and will make for a very reliable friend in times of need. Now the journey to the B.L.C (Bunker Load Caverns) has begun.

Alright is that everything? Let's head out if there are no more items we need to perches," Eldore said as he leads the way to the south gate. Yep were all set back here Eldore," I said. Good to go," Yulie added on. Ready to go at any time," Kara said.

Alright let's go," Leonard says as he now takes the lead. In Leonard's mind (Cisna I'm so sorry. I let them get away.)

(The Lagnish Desert)

O great. Just what we need, another sandstorm," Leonard said as the group begins to shield their eyes from the sand. Well what are you gonna do," I said.

Let's not let a little sand get in the way of our destination. We must push forward," Eldore said. Right," Leonard replied. So where should we head for next Eldore," I asked. Well I suggest we find our way out of this desert. After that, we shall make our next course of action there," Eldore said. Hmm sounds like a plan let's get going," I said with enthusiasm.

Alright! So…..Which way are we going exactly," Yulie asked with a question mark above her head. Easy, it's that way. R-right Eldore," Leonard asked as he pointed towards an obvious dead end. No way Leo, it's this way, isn't it," I said in a worried tone. I too didn't know where I was going.

Ugh why are you guys so bad with directions," Yulie asked in an upset. Hey you don't know where to go either! So zip it little girl," I said in irritation. What Did You Call Me," Yulie said with her eyes as red as fire.

You heard me little girl," I said as I poked Yulie's forehead repeatedly. This only made Yulie angrier as she had a vain pop onto her forehead until she wound up biting my finger. *Pain induced girly yelp* Ahhhhhh! Let go! Let go! Let go," I yelled as I tried to swing Yulie off of my finger. Yulie hung on my finger with the force of a steal trap. Her jaws seemed to be like a lock and I didn't have the key to my finger's salvation. Her body flowed like a flag in the wind as I swung her around.

Leonard, Kara and Eldore looked on in confusion and embarrassment as I ran around while Yulie hung on my finger. *Ahem* guys I think we should get going so um," Leonard said still embarrassed. As I heard Leonard suggest we move on, I began to stop running. Yulie then let my finger go and spit out the taste of human finger. Animal," I called Yulie as I rubbed my finger. Hmp whatever! That outta teach you not to call me little girl," Yulie said with her back turned towards me.

Now if we are done here let us be on our way to the Flanders," Eldore said leading the way towards an opening in the desert. Leonard had begun to walk after Eldore. As we battled monster after monster, the sand storm had begun to manifest into a sand hurricane. Three different types of cyclones and twister made of sand had begun to swirl around the desert at great speeds. The monsters had blocked our path were flung around the desert like rocks in a child's hands.

Ugh not another sand storm. This is just not our day is it," I said. This is no sand storm. This is a Sand Hurricane. We need to find somewhere to take shelter. It's far too dangerous to continue on like this," Kara said as she shielded her eyes with her forearm. I suggest we take refuge inside thatcave. Who knows how long this hurricane will last," Eldore said as he directed everyone's attention towards the opening in a mountain formation. The group then began to run inside the cave and sat down on some rocks to wait out the storm. Ugh if I ever have to come back this desert again I might scream," Yulie said as she brushed the sand out of her hair.

Sand hurricanes in these parts normally last about an hour or so. Looks like we will be here for a while so might as well get comfortable," Kara said as she started to comb her hair. But we can't just sit here. Cisna is out there waiting for us to rescue her. We need to move now. So let's go. We can't let a little storm like this get in our way," Leonard said.

Leonard how do you suppose we get through this sandstorm? Visibility in a sandstorm is little to none and without any for seeable direction how can we make out where we are going? So for the time being we must wait patiently," Eldore said.

But what about Cisna…..," Leonard said. Hey Leo come on don't get down. Look I know last time we let our guard down and we couldn't get Cisna back. But at least you know now that she ok. They haven't hurt her, so there's still time. Don't worry Leonard we'll save her. But for now let's just wait this thing out and we'll be on our way to saving the princess," I said trying to keep Leonard from thinking negatively.

*Sigh* I guess you're right," Leonard said as he sat down on a nearby bolder. Leonard is clearly still upset about Princess Cisna. He hangs his head in defeat and begins to lay down on a bolder to somehow ease the pain.

Geez, normally one of my short and sweet talks would help him get back on his feet, but this time he's really down. I hope he gets better soon," I said to myself. As time rolled on, I looked on from a far at the sand storm raging on and on along with Eldore and Kara. After a while I fell asleep on a nearby rock.

Looks like this storm might be a bit longer than I anticipated. I didn't think this would last for such a long period of time. I am sorry," Kara apologized. It's not your fault. Do not apologize. None of us saw this coming at all. It's just nature being as unpredictable as it always has been. Let us wait a little longer then we shall see if it is clear enough to proceed," Eldore said to Kara.

After sitting down for about an hour or so bored out of her mind, Yulie decides to see how Leonard is doing. Needless to say Leonard was still upset about losing Cisna again.

Hey Leonard how ya holding up," Yulie asked while standing right in front of Leonard, but he stays quiet and just looks at the ground. O come on Leonard you can't stay sad all day can you? Look they may have gotten away from us this time, but next time we will get the princess back. I know we will. We just have to move fast and hit them hard. And don't worry about being alone, your never alone you've got Will and Kara, Eldore and me as well. So buck up mister and get that big head of yours back in the game or else," Yulie said as she cracked her knuckles. Leonard hears Yulie's words and starts to left his head up. But Yulie," Leonard said as he slightly rose his head up off the ground. After hearing Leonard give her another dismal remark, Yulie then hit over his head. What did I just tell you? No buts no sad faces now are you gonna trust me and the others to help you save the Princess ok," Yulie said as she looked at Leonard with a smile and a fierce look in her eyes.

Yulie, thank you I really appreciate that. I'm glad that you're here helping me with all of this," Leonard said as he took his eyes off of the ground and into Yulie's eyes. Yulie finally had Leonard's attention and she decided to seize the moment with a conversation about their past. Hey Leonard remember when we were 10 and played a trick on rapacci? We gave him a tall bottle of hot sauce but, we put a label on it that said wine," Yulie said as she sat down next to Leonard.

O yeah. He drank it down so fast and then," Leonard said. Then both Leonard and Yulie said simultaneously: And his mouth was on fire and he was running around screaming like crazy. Man good times," The duo said. Leonard and Yulie's conversation had brought Leonard's spirits up and help him get over his depression.

Yulie," Leonard says as he stands up off the rock he was sitting on. Yes, Leonard," Yulie replied. I just wanted to say thank you for making me feel better. I'm glad your here with me like the old days," Leonard said. O y-your welcome," Yulie said as she looked away from Leonard while tracing away some hair around her forehead. Yulie's face then goes bright red at the depth or Leonard's blue eyes and smile.

Yulie can I ask you a question," Leonard said. Yeah sure, what's on your mind," Yulie replied. Why did you come along with me on this quest? I mean I'm glad you're here and all, but why did you come personally," Leonard asked.

O um well you see," Yulie had been stunned by Leonard's question. She knew exactly why she is accompanying him on this journey, but she was too embarrassed to say it to Leonard specifically it would cause her to die of embarrassment. So she did the next best thing. She tells half of her true intentions.

Well tell you the truth I came along because I know full well you would need my help saving the princess. You barely knew how to tie your shoes when we were young without me to teach you. Plus, now that Will is here you might need someone to protect you from him. I mean you keep picking a fight with him and your gonna lose regardless so," Yulie says as she holds the back of her head with her eyes closed. What? You never taught me how to tie my shoes. And what do you mean I'm gonna lose against Will," Leonard asked.

O yes I did. You always tied your shoes in knots. And you would cry because you couldn't do it right *giggle* like a big baby. O and Will, he will always wipe the floor with you. That's why I'm here, to help you off the floor and to point and laugh whenever I get the chance," Yulie said. N-no I didn't and stop saying I'd lose to Will. I'd win if I could get a hit him just right," Leonard said while he while blushing.

O yeah you did and sorry Leonard, but Will has you beat all around. But in the end, the whole shoe tying thing yeah I tied them for you and you stopped crying like a good little baby," Yulie said as she patted Leonard's head. Grrrr whatever, I'm not a baby so stop treating me like one," Leonard said while turning his head away still blushing.

Well I can't help it. I'm older than you so it's kinda of a habit," Yulie said while standing up and brushing off her shirt. So what? You're older than me by one month that doesn't mean anything," Leonard said with an attitude like a child.

And see there that's a prime reason as to why you are a baby. You get mad very easily," Yulie said as she turned around towards Leonard. So do you! Whenever someone makes you made you just beat them to a pulp. That's not exactly how you handle a problem," Leonard says pointing out Yulie's flaws.

Yeah…well they should know not to mess with me or make me mad," Said Yulie with her arms crossed and her eyes closed while pouting. Ha now who's acting like a little kid," Leonard said while pointing at Yulie. S-shut up," Yulie yelled. Make me," Leonard fistedly replied back. Leonard and Yulie then began to fight. Like brother and sister, Leonard and Yulie had been going at it for over 5 minutes punching and kicking one another. Eldore and Kara ignored both Leonard and Yulie and a tumble wavy or fists and kicks were being thrown left right up down and all around the cave. They were so keen on hurting one another that they began to roll my way. I was still sleep until they had dragged me into their little fight. The amount of physical harm that I had felt forced me to wake up.

*Very refreshing yawn* Aaaaaa that was a nice little nap. But why did I wake up so quickly? Huh, why is my nose bleeding," I asked myself while looking around for what may have hit me. I then saw a dust cloud made up of Leonard and Yulie.

Huh? What's going on here," I asked Eldore. O William your awake good. It seems that a conversation between Leonard and Miss Yulie has somehow escaladed to this point here. I dare not get in the way. Children fighting isn't one of my strong suits," Eldore said. I say just let them fight it out. It's better to let things go and resolve themselves," Kara suggested.

Wow, talk about immature. *Heavy sigh* don't worry I'll settle this now," I said as I wiped my nose of the blood and slowly walked in towards Leonard and Yulie. Leonard and Yulie seemed have not type intention to stop hitting one another until the other had given up completely. In a strange turn of events Yulie somehow got the upper hand by sitting on top of Leonard's back while making him thrash around like a baby.

Argh get off," yelled Leonard as he desperately tried to get free. O come Leonard normally you would call out for rapacci to help you, but he isn't here now is he," asked Yulie with poking on Leonard's head. Grrrr get your fat butt off of me," Leonard yelled. What did you say," Yulie asked with a vain popping out of her head. You heard me fatty," Leonard said egging her on. Once again Leonard and Yulie began to rumble. This time Leonard has Yulie pinned to the ground while holding her wrists.

Ha now who's needs to call out for help," Leonard asked so smugly. Ha the one time you actually manage to get me down is when you have me held to the ground. You're such a big man Leonard, pinning a girl. You must feel so proud of yourself," Yulie said as she crushed Leonard enthusiasm (in Yulie's mind: O wow he's gotten stronger. He still has his baby blue eyes too. He's still that cute little boy I met 10 years ago. I'm starting to feel a little warm. He's starting to push all the right buttons). Big talk from such a loser," Leonard said arrogantly as Yulie's day dream had been interrupted. Ok that's it your toast," Yulie yelled (In Yulie's mind: Then again he always was a bit annoying and immature). I finally made it over towards Leonard and Yulie and yelled: KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY! I then hit Leonard and Yulie over their head with a bit of power.

OW that hurt Will! What's your deal," Leonard asked while rubbing his head. Yeah why did you hit us," Yulie asked also rubbing her head. I remain quite as I stared the both of them down with an angry gaze. The intensity of my gaze made Leonard and Yulie sweat bullets of fear while also feeling guilty. I then asked them a question while I held the center of my nose while closing my eyes: Why exactly are you two fighting again?

Well um you see what had happen was," Leonard said while stuttering on his sentence. We were just having a little fun and," Yulie said before I interrupted her by saying. Geez am I gonna have to baby sit you two for the rest of this journey," I asked Leonard and Yulie. No," Leonard and Yulie replied back as they both had their hands together and at their laps with their heads down. Good, because I seriously don't need one let alone 2 siblings. O and by the way sorry for hitting you guys so hard. I keep forgetting how strong I am," I said as I patted both their heads and apologized for being so rough with them.

O its ok. I guess me and Yulie weren't exactly being mature about certain things," Leonard said while getting off the ground. Yeah sorry Will, we kinda got a little carried away," Yulie said. Hey forget about it. Just don't let it happen again or I'll have to knock you two out understand," I said with a gentle smile with my eyes closed. *Gulp* Yes sir," Leonard and Yulie said with beats of sweat coming down their heads. Alright now let's see if the sand storm has let up," I said I began to walk towards Eldore and Kara. Yeah it's been over an hour so it should be letting up by now right Kara," Asked Leonard. Kara look on in amazement at how I handle the situation with such ease that she hadn't noticed that Leonard had asked a question. Eldore didn't seem all that surprised as he knew that I can handle such situations with the upmost care. All he did was give me a firm nod of the head.

Um Kara you there," Leonard said as he waved his hand back and forth in front of her. O-o yes um the storm seems to be letting up. Just a little while longer and we might be able to leave soon," Kara said. Great, the sooner the better, with every passing second Cisna gets further away," Leonard points out.

Another half hour passes and the sand twisters and hurricanes had completely vanished and the sun was clearly visible. Alright looks like the sun is out and we can finally leave this cave," Yulie said as she rushed out of the cave to stretch her legs and arms. Yeah finally some sun shine feels nice," I said with and wif of air into my nose. Leonard then walks out and begins to mumble to himself. Cisna I promise I'll find you and save you.

Alright I believe we should make haste towards the Flandar Trail. Once there we should stop for the night and make our preparations for the princess's rescue," Eldore said. Alright, sounds like a plan so let's get goi…," Before Leonard could finish his sentence there was a faint voice in the distance.

Help," yelled the unfamiliar male voice in the distance. Huh, what was that," Leonard said turning around to see if he could find the source of the cry for help. It seems that there is someone in danger. It sounded like it came from the ruins. We need to hurry if we are to rescue this person," Eldore said. HELP," Yelled the unfamiliar voice echoing over the deserts once again but with more urgency. Come on I heard that voice come from up ahead," Yulie said as she ran ahead. Wait up Yulie. Don't go in there alone," I said as I rushed after her. Guys hold. We need to go together," Leonard said as he ran after me along with Eldore and Kara. Upon the arrival at the ruins there are 2 little kids being surrounded by a pack of 6 flaming boars. One of the kids was a boy with long dark navy blue hair crouching down and holding his head while a flame headed little girl with a tiny spiky pony tail on top of her head who has scares and scratches everywhere on her body while swinging a club around to keep the boars at bay. She begins to slow down due to the amount of damage done to her by the boars'. Yulie is the first to arrive on the scene. She takes a position on top of a stone pillar.

O no those little kids are in trouble. I need to help them out as fast as possible," Yulie said to herself as she drew her bow and arrows and began to shoot at the flaming boars. She makes contact with one of the flame boars. The arrow was lodged within the flame boar's eye making it suffer a continuous amount of bleed out damage which adds up to 66. This draws the attention of all the boars and even the little boy and girl.

Make one more move and I'll shoot another one of you down," Yulie says as she draws another arrow. The boars then begin to focus their attacks on Yulie seeing as she hurt one of their own. Just then Yulie hears a faint running sound coming up behind her. She knows what it might be and doesn't panic strangely. Hey Lady don't worry about us! I can handle these things by myself," The red headed girl said. What are you crazy! These things will eat you alive if they wanted to. There's no way I can leave you behind," Yulie said. Well nobody asked for your help so go away," Yelled the little girl with an attitude. What! I'm out here risking my life to save you and this is how you thank me? How about you lose that attitude before it gets you in trouble," Yulie yelled back at the girl. Um Dawn, not to side against you, but we do need her help with these boar. We don't stay a chance against them as it is," Said the boy cowering behind her.

No! I can handle this on my own Nao! So just sit there and I'll handle this," Said the little girl charging into the pack of boars only to be bashed and flung towards a wall by another flaming boar who had been in hiding behind a rocky wall. Ahhhhhh," Screamed the girl as she slid into the same wall as the boy neck first. Dawn! Are you ok? Speak to me," Yelled the boy whose name was Nao as he held her back up as he tried to get a response out of her. The girl known as Dawn had been knocked unconscious due to the impact on the floor. As Nao held onto Dawn, Yulie said: Hey leave them alone," she said as she had shot another arrow at a different boar. This time it was an enchanted arrow which scattered and hit all of the boars making them all jump away in pain from the kids while doing 45 damage. Yulie then jumped off the pillar and rushed over towards the kids to see if they were ok. Hey is she alright," Yulie asked. I think so. She's still breathing. O no look out," the boy yelled as the boar had displayed their fire power as their bodies began to radiate fire. The flames coming off the boars seemed to have circled around them.

Ugh this is a pretty hot situation. Don't worry I'll protect you two. Just stand behind me," Yulie said as she kneeled down on one knee and took aim at the boar that had an arrow stuck in its eye. *Owww* I already told you. Back off lady. We don't need your help," Said the girl named Dawn who had regain conciseness as she walks to her weapon and picks it up. Hey get back here. You can't fight your too badly injured," Yulie says as she stands in front of the girl. Geez lady how many time do I have to tell you just leave already. I can handle myself," Said the little girl still wobbly from the last fight. And how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not leaving until you two are safe," Yulie said as both she and the little girl stood side by side looking like a team. The little boy who was still up against the wall had been staring at Yulie in awe and amazement. Yulie's hair blew in the wind that was radiating within the flame veil around them. Her eyes seemed to have been made of pure diamonds shining due to the bright and vivid colors by Nao's personal opinion. He thought to himself (Wow s-she's beautiful. Who is she? She's like an angel.) Just as the flaming boars had begun to corner Yulie and the 2 kids, the running Yulie had heard early finally stopped as she heard something leap over the wall she had been cornered in. Yulie," a familiar voice echoed throughout the air. Will! It's about time you got here. What took you so long," Yulie yelled at me as I landed right beside her.

Well *Embarrassed Laughter* I kinda got lost and ended up in the wrong place. Then I got cornered by these weird looking boars' that….. o wow that look just like these guys right here actually," I said as I noticed the monsters that I had fought moments ago were the same ones right in front of me. Hmm, hey so are these the cries for help we heard a minute ago," I asked Yulie. You got it. Luckily, I made it in time to save these kids, especially this one. Little reckless kid all most got herself killed. Trying to fight off these things is so dangerous," Yulie said as she poked the little girl's head. A red vain come onto the little girl's head as Yulie continued to poke her. Grrrrr stop poking my head you big dummy," the little girl yelled. Who are you calling a dummy you little brat," Yulie said as she got to the same eye level as the little girl with a red vain of her own. Um Yulie…..," I said as I began to watch her and the little girl go back and forth with a beat of sweat coming down from the back of my head. Um…..excuse me mister," said the little boy behind me who was pulling my pants. Huh? O yes," I said as I turned around and got down on one knee to hear him properly. Um are you and your friend gonna save us," asked the little boy. O yes of course, but um it seems that your sister here and my friend aren't getting along so well. So," I said in a worried tone. O she isn't my sister we're just from the same village and we've been friends for a long time. Her name is Dawn Strider and my name is Naoyo Wright, but I'd like just Nao please. Dawn and Nao huh, nice names, so why aren't you in your village," I asked Nao. Before he could respond to my question, the boars were just about to bite my head off. BEHIND YOU," Nao yelled as the boar lunged at my head. Dawn noticed this for a split second. She ignores Yulie and yells: W-what are you doing just standing there! Get out of the way," Yelled the little girl. I felt the wind fluctuate as if something was rapidly charging my way. Huh," I said as I heard the sounds of running paws tapping my way. In the blink of an eye I tapped my necklace. As the boars closed in on me, Dawn and Nao had closed their eyes. The only sounds they heard were multiple sword swings. As Dawn and Nao opened their eyes, they saw that the entire flaming boar pack had been defeated and laid out on the ground.

(Flame Boar Pack Defeated!)

HUH! W-what just happened," Dawn asked in a confused tone. W-wow h-he did it. He's so fast and strong," Nao said while slowly standing up on his feet. *Phew* that was a close one. Thanks Will your timing was perfect," Yulie said as she put her bow on her back. Eh don't mention it," I said with a smile and a thumb up to Yulie. So are you hurt Yulie? Anything burned," I asked. O no I'm fine. I barely fought as it is," Yulie replied. O good glad to hear it. So how about you Nao, are you hurt anywhere," I asked. N-no I'm fine," Nao replied in a slightly scared and reclusive tone. Huh? O I'm sorry you had to see that. You guys were in trouble and they seemed crazed for blood so I had to….you know. Put them down," I said trying to sugar code the fact that I just killed some animals. O no I understand why you did it. I'm just so surprised at how strong and fast you are. Your amazing," Nao said as he takes a look at my physic. O um thanks. I'm not all that strong *embarrassed laughter*," I said as I scratched my head.

Is this guy serious," Dawn asked Yulie with a beat of sweat coming down her head. Sadly yes. He is very modest about his strength," Yulie said from experience (quote chapter 2. She figured it out). Anyway we need to patch you up before you get yourself hurt worse than you already are. Here gimme your arm and I'll bandage it for you," Yulie said has she reached for Dawn's arm. I-I said I don't need your help," Dawn yelled as she pulled her arm away from Yulie. What's your deal you little," Yulie said as she began to get heated up by Dawn's attitude. Me and Nao hear the commotion and walked over towards the girls to see what they were yelling about. Whoa Whoa Whoa. What's with all the yelling ladies," I asked as I stood in between Yulie and Dawn. This little girl won't let me help treat her wounds and she keeps giving me lip so I think I'll just get her a little attitude adjustment," Yulie said as she began to crack her knuckles. Hey now let's not get physical Yulie, and besides she's just a little girl. I don't think you should let her words get under your skin so easily," I said as I continued to stand in between the girls. Well she should be more politely and she'll be treated politely so shame on her and her terrible manners," Yulie said as she turned around and folded he arms. Hmp what a big baby, letting a little girl like me get her all mad, how embarrassing and immature is that," Dawn said looking as confident and arrogant as possible. What! Why you little! I'll show you who's a little kid," Yulie said as she tried to grab dawn. Yulie calm down she's just trying to bait you in and somehow it's working," I said as I held her back by her underarm with my forearms.

Um excuse me mister," Nao said as me and Yulie looked down at him. O yes Nao what's up," I asked as I released Yulie from my grip. I must thank you for what you and your friend have done for me and Dawn. I am grateful," Nao said as he bowed to me and Yulie. Awww there's no need to thank us. We were just glad we could help little guy. Aww Will isn't he the cutest little thing. I almost thought you were a girl with all this hair," Yulie said as she slouched to on Nao's eye level and tossed his hair a little. Nao then blushes very intensely at Yulie's sky blue eyes. Nao then looks at Dawn and notices she's badly wounded. D-Dawn, maybe you should let them help treat your wounds," Nao said persuasively. N-Nao I told you a-already I don't need any h-h-help *light moan and Faint*," Dawn said as she then loses her balance once she tried to walk to Nao. I see this and I catch her back her back with my right arm and cradling her legs with me left arm. *groaning* huh? What happened," Asked Dawn. Well you took a rather nasty beating by these boars, but you did very well in holding them off. You're pretty brave for your size hahaha I'm kidding," I said to Dawn with a friendly smile. Hey! I'm not a kid I'm 12 years old sooooo um….," Dawn stuttered as she looked at me. She then looks into my eyes and blushes a little. The captivating color of my eyes seemed to have hypnotized Dawn. She then remembers moments ago how scared she was after getting hit by that boar. She was scared for her life as well as Nao's. Just when she thought it was all over, she opened her eyes to see a tall figure save her and Nao. She then felt this spectacular hero pick her up and stare deep into her eyes. Dawn was now speechless as she began to slowly grow more fond of this hero who just so happens to be me.

In Dawn's mind (Wha-what's happening to me? Why am I so nervous and tingly? My face feels like it's going to melt. Is it because this guy is holding me? NO! I-it can't be that! Well he is the guy who saved my life. And I guess he's pretty cool. Who am I kidding he's the coolest! And he's got the pretest green eyes I've ever seen. Plus he's so tall I can climb his back and ride like a horse. I've never felt like this about anyone. My heart is beating so fast it hurts. He so nice and kind to me even thou we just met. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I might be falling in lo….)

Hello! Little girl! You there," Yulie asked Dawn as she looked over my shoulder to see if she was alright. Dawn are you ok? You look red," Nao said as he got on his tip toes and looked at Dawn. With all the attention on Dawn, she then snaps out of her day dream she notices everyone is looking at her. Huh! O um I-I'm alright just feel a little weak," Dawn said as she then started to cruel her arms together.

Well don't worry I'll just carry you until we get you back to your village. Is that ok," I said to Dawn with a smile. Um y-yes that's ok but there's something you should know," Dawn said as she was now constantly blushing off and on whenever I looked at her. O ok. What is it," I asked as I put Dawn down. You see our hometown of Gail Wind Village has been destroyed and we have nowhere to go," Dawn said as she begins to look at the ground. What! Destroyed! By who or what," I said in a very surprised tone. Yulie hears this and begins to feel sorry for both Dawn and Nao's situation. Yulie imaged how hard life would be without Parma in her life. It made her think about how hard the loss of these kids home was and felt one tire come down on the side of her face. Yulie quickly wipes away the tire as to seem strong for the kids. Our town was completely destroyed by a strange beam of light. The beam had completely destroyed our village in seconds. And now we don't a home to go to. We live off the things we borrow from wondering travelers. We've been doing this for 3 years now so *Sniff* it's not all bad," Dawn said as her voice begins to crack at how hurt she is from her past situation and the loss of her parents and begins to feel tires come down her face while trying to be strong. Dawn," Nao said as he tried to hold Dawn hand. Dawn then runs into Nao's chest and begins to cry.

Me and Yulie are nothing short of speechless at how hard these two little kids have had life handed to them. I simply stood there and thought about how hard my life was and compared it to these two kids' life. My Suffering pales in comparison to what these kids have been through. At least I know where my mom and dad are theirs are gone forever. Friends, Family and all other loved ones are gone forever. I would have been so crushed. These kids are nothing short of incredible. It's ok Dawn its ok. We're safe you can stop crying now. We're here now together now and forever. Remember, friends forever," Nao said with a little confidence behind his words. *Sniff* Thank you Nao," Dawn said as she wiped away the tires from her eyes and Nao's shirt. So where are guys heading next," I asked with a low tone of voice. Well I think we should to albana, right Dawn," Asked Nao. R-right we should," Dawn said as she seemed to have calmed down a little. Um yeah I don't think albana would be a safe place to go kids," Yulie said with concern. Yulie Then explains what has transpired in albana to Dawn and Nao. The shocking news send chills up the kids spines.

So not even little kids get out of albana in one piece? It looks like we have no choice we have to camp out in the desert Nao," Dawn say as she then looks to Yulie and says: Look lady I didn't ask for your help but you saved my butt back there so thanks, I guess. You guess? Why you little," Yulie said before I cut her off with a whisper: Just take what you can and say you're welcome. They've been through enough as it is so just let her slide. Fine your welcome," Yulie said. Um excuse me but um can I asked you two a question," Nao asked. Yes of course," Yulie said. Can we you your names please? We'd like to know who rescued us," Nao asked. O sure no problem. My name is Yulie and this here is Will. William Vermillion is his whole name," Yulie said as she introduced us. Yulie and Will nice to meet you," Nao said as he bowed once again. Wow you sure are the gentleman aren't you," I asked Nao. Nao then blushes and says: O um thank you.

Hey! Yulie! Will," a familiar voiced echoed across the desert. Once me and Yulie took a few steps out of the ruins we saw who the voice belonged to. It was Leonard, Eldore and Kara who had finally managed to reach us. Leo! What took you so long? Me and Yulie already saved the day," I said with a question mark above my head. It's kinda of a long story. Yeah sorry for not showing up sooner, we had problems that involved boars and bigger problems," Leonard said as he scratched his head. Yes we came across a Megalo Tigris, a beast with three heads and the power to control electricity. We barely managed to escape," Eldore said as he walked up to me. Yes but we are here now. So did you manage to save the person who was screaming for help," Kara asked.

Yup, but surprisingly enough it wasn't just one but two little kids who had been cornered by some new form of boar. They were all on fire and their fur was red. But they are all taken care of now so there's no worries," I said. O good I knew you could get the job done," Leonard said as he patted my back. So where are the kids you were talking about William? Are the alright," Eldore asked. O yeah Yulie where are the kids," I asked. I got them. There right here," Yulie said as she had held both Nao hand and Dawn's hand while looking annoyed. So these are the little kids you were talking about," Leonard asked. Yeah they were in trouble so I helped them out as much as possible," Yulie said as she patted their heads. This of course upset Dawn, but made Nao blush. Dawn then came out with a loud outburst. Stop patting my head you big dummy! I'm not a dog," Dawn yelled. Hey don't make me flatten you twerp," Yulie said as she then got right back into to Dawn's face and began to argue once again.

*Giggle* Wow it seems that this little girl has a little spunk in her. She seems to know which buttons to push to get Yulie all hot under the collar," Kara pointed out. Yeah if not just as much as Yulie," Leonard added on. O yeah I guess you could say that. But Leonard Eldore Kara there's something you should know about these two kids," I said with a serious look on my face. I then explained Dawn and Nao's situation to them and also mentioned they had now home to go to. That's terrible. Do they know who did it," Leonard asked. No they don't know. They were told by their parents to run and never look back," I said to Leonard slight depressed. Eldore looked the kids and said: And you say that they have been living on the streets for 3 years only with their wits about them and whatever they can carry. Yes," I said. I then looked at the kids playing with Yulie. Dawn of course was yelling with Yulie and Nao drew circles in the sand. So what do you think we should do Leonard," I asked. Well if they stay on the street they might eventually get eaten by something out in these sands. But if they were to stay in albana," Leonard said as he then began to suggest to keep them in albana.

That wouldn't be a good idea. There aren't too many kids in albana. And I would be lying if I said they would be safe inside those walls. The streets of albana are tougher than they look. So there's only one option that is left open to us," Kara said. Which is," Leonard asked. They should come with us. At least that way they could be safe," Kara said. But the dangers we face may prove to be more dangerous than some simple bandits and robbers on the streets of albana. I say they should stay in albana. This way the kids will suffer least amount of danger that could befall them if they were to come with us," Eldore said. Well no offence Eldore, but either way they are gonna get hurt, but leaving the two little kids on the streets of some bandit filled city where the only authority comes from a poverty inducing money grubbing frog isn't exactly they place to grow up or live a happy life. So I agree with Kara they should come with us," I said as I took the defense of Dawn and Nao. Eldore you have to look at it in a certain way. They have nowhere else to go and if they come with us we'll do everything in our power to make sure they don't get hurt. Is that ok," I asked Eldore. William I am not in charge of the decision being made. That is up to Leonard. As I fully respect and commend your heart for having protecting these children you must see that they will be in mortal danger if they come with us. And you mustn't forget that you are not their father just a random stranger who rescued them," Eldore explained. I know but," I said slightly torn between keeping the kids close or leaving them behind to some unknown fate which will haunt every waking second of my life.

Well that's something we have to deal with when the time comes. But like Will said Eldore leaving the on the streets of albana is no option. So they should come with us," Leonard said as the vote for the kids to come along with us was now 3 to 1. So it looks like its unanimous the kids come with us on our journey," Kara said. Yeah that's good. At least we'll know what will happen to them as long as there with us," I said. Well I guess I can see where you are coming from by bring the along, but I still worry about their well being. I guess I could teach them how to wield a sword to fend for themselves when the need arises," Eldore thought to himself. Hey Yulie good news," I said as I walked over towards her and the kids. Yeah what is it," Yulie asked. The kids could come if they want," I replied. O really? That does sound like a good plan. Let me see if Nao and the little brat want to come along. Hey Nao how about you come along with us," Yulie suggested. Huh, R-really? Would that be ok with you," Nao asked shyly. Of course it would. What do you say," Yulie asked.

Um yes I wouldn't mind but what about you Dawn? Do you want to go with them," Nao asked. Hmp like I said no. I won't go. We can handle ourselves," Dawn said arrogantly. But what if you get hurt? We can't take that risk. Are you sure you don't want to come with us," Leonard asked as he walked into the conversation. Well Nao wants to go and we need to stick together so," Dawn said now thinking about her next course of action. Hey look we're just trying to help ok? We get that the two of you are strong, smart and can take on anything as long as you have each other, but please I think you should come with us. You know what they say safety in numbers. So what do you say," I said to Dawn with a smile. O-ok, I-I'll go with you too. Only if you want me to," Dawn said as she blushes and looked at the ground with a smile on her face. Hmm what's this," Kara thinks to herself as she takes a look at how drastically Dawn changed her mind.

Hey why did you change your mind so quickly," Yulie asked. Well it's because Nao wanted to go and ever since our village was destroyed we decided to stick together. Besides he wouldn't know what to do with me around," Dawn responded. Hey I know how to take care of myself just fine. I know how to tie my own shoes and I know how to cook food and," Nao said listing his most useful skills as he was interrupted by Dawn. Ok I get it you big baby," Dawn said as she poked Nao's forehead. I am not a baby. I am 11 years old," Nao said as he stared to fail around and try to hit Dawn. Wow that seems to be a bit familiar," I said as I looked at Leonard and Yulie and thought back to a few hours ago when Leonard and Yulie were fighting for nothing. At least Dawn and Nao fighting wasn't embarrassing. Leonard turned his head to the side to avoid the embarrassment and Yulie slightly blush due to her childish behavior earlier. She then thinks it's time to move on and decides to end the fighting.

O ok now come on you two break it up. Break it up," Yulie said as pulled Nao away from Dawn. Nao suddenly stops as he feels Yulie's hand on his shoulder. O come on we were just having fun. O boy your gonna be bigger pain in the butt than Nao," Dawn said to Yulie. Ugh just ignore her Yulie. Be the adult and just walk away," Yulie told herself. Dawn why are so mean," Nao asked. I'm not mean I just like picking on you and the old lady," Dawn said as she pulled Nao's Nose. Ow Ow Ow s-stop it," Nao said. Hahahaha wow you are like brother and sister. And it seems that Dawn is the older sibling here so I think she should start acting like it don't you think," I said as I looked at Dawn. O um yes sir. Sorry Nao I didn't mean it. And um whatever your name is sorry about earlier I was just being tough for my friend," Dawn said as she swallowed her pride and blushed.

Wow nice change of attitude Dawn. You are really mature for your age," I said as I placed my hand on her head and tossed her hair around. Dawn then blushes furiously at the warmth of my touch. Hey um Dawn was it? Are you ok? It looks like your face is turning red," Leonard pointed out. Well she is covered in cuts and bruises so it could be that she dehydrated from the intense heat and battles," Eldore said. Is that it Dawn? Are you thirsty," I said as I got on one knee and felt her temperature with my hand. This only made Dawn blush that much more intensely. Her face seemed to be glowing scarlet red. Huh? You don't have a cold but you must be thirsty so here drink," I said as I gave Dawn my water bottle. O t-thank you Will," Dawn said as she began to drink from bottle. She began to think about what bottle she was drinking from: Wow I can't believe how nice he is. We only just met and he's letting me have some of his water. *GASP* I wonder if this is the same water bottle he drinks from! If it is then that means me…. And… Will have had an…. Inadvertent… KISS! O my gods I can't believe it, his lips on my own wooow that sounds so romantic *Sparkling Eyes*. Ahhh! What am I thinking? I need to calm down before Nao or that annoying girl finds out what I'm thinking about. My heart feels like it's gonna burst right out of my chest. There ya go. You look better already. So you ready to go Dawn," I asked. Y-yeah," Dawn mumbled in agreement.

Good. Glad to know your ok. By the way I'm Leonard. This is Kara and this here is Eldore. Nice to meet you two," Leonard said as he looked at the new party members. O thank you sir. My name is Naoyo Wright. It is a pleasure to meet you all," Nao said as he bowed. *Giggle* Awww he is adorable. Like a little gentleman," Kara pointed out. Indeed he is an outstanding young man. He reminds me a little of you William," Eldore said. Huh, really? Wow thanks," I said in a modest tone. Now that the introductions are over we should be heading out towards the Flanders," Eldore said as he began to take the lead. Right we need to rescue the princess," Leonard said. Huh? Do you mean Princess Cisna of Balandor," Nao asked. Yeah you know her," Leonard asked. Well not really, but we know her by reputation. Is she ok," Nao asked. Well it's kind of a long story so you see it all started when," Leonard began to tell Nao the story of what had happened in Balandor.

Chapter 7 End!


End file.
